Dragons Meet Fairies
by Exeillius
Summary: Son Goku Fought Frieza with all his might and power to save the universe... But Then Frieza Exploded Planet Namek And it Ripped the space time continuum and Goku fell in earth land! who knows maybe somebody is waiting for him find out know on dragons meet fairys! BTW this is my first story so Bare with me plus it might take long to update! well See you! BTW Sailor Moon Included YA
1. Chapter 1

_~Flashback~_

 _Son Goku was battling Frieza in his super saiyajin state and the planet exploded and instead like how They Die and go to Other World, Instead The Explosion of Planet Namek made a rip into the space time continuum Join Son Goku with his marvelous and fearless adventures now!_

 **Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu were walking around cluelessly not knowing what to do in the guild of fairy tail, Suddenly They Heard A CRASH! All the members got frightened and then Master Makarov Announced, CHILDREN! CALM DOWN WE WILL GO AND FIND OUT WHATS THE COMOUTION, Team Natsu got super excited and they all sped out the door and found a unconscious man laying inside a caved in Area, as soon as the guild came Makarov Called Porlyusica immidetally to take care of the young fighter ( **Quick Notice: Goku is about 18 maybe, and Chi-Chi Doesn't Exist** ) as Porlyusica was healing The Young man he woke up all woozy and asked, w-where am I! and who are you! He then became alarmed and was ready to fight, Calm down Little Human! Her voice cracking from age, I am no harm to you! Porlyusica spat. Then Goku was spick and span! Hey… uhh do you have extra clothing? Goku Asked, Simply Porlyusica Gave Goku a copy of his Fighting Gi for now and he head off into the wild

Goku ran into simply food and was starvinb but had no Jewels… He only had Nothing! The shop owner said, well if u don't have Jewels I recommend you to maybe Join a Guild Young Man! Oh Okay! Domo Arigatogozaimas! Goku Called out when he went out the door, After that he looked back and forth and used super speed and stopped before a guild called Fairy Tail! Goku Grinned His Signature Grin and whispered, so this is a guild The man was talking about.. After that Goku tried carefully to open the door without smashing it… Then everything went silent and everyone glared at him all alarmed with fighting stances.. Simply Goku Asked Calmly, Is Your Master Here.. Abunch Of Cocky Members Yelled, WHY DO YOU CARE! I want to join your guild! Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head, Why would I harm you? Goku Replied, Then The Master came up and asked Goku to go to the second floor in his Office, Makarov Said Wisely, Young Man I am the master of this Guild.. So you want to join.. Goku Nodded Quietly, Well What is your name.. Goku Replied, Goku! Son Goku! Makarov Asked, So where do you want your guild stamp Goku.. Goku Said, Uhh Hold On and he opened the door and team natsu (NOT INCLUDING ERZA) fell out and they all laughed nervously and Goku Was giving them the stare to please give us privacy, And they slowly backed away and Goku closed the door, Now As I was saying.. I Choose the stamp to be hmmm…. Right here! Goku Pointed at his chest and chose the stamp to be blue Makarov Approved, You are now in the fairy Tail Guild! Then Goku Grinned and Makarov Smiled


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hoped Everyone Liked it anyways keep up and give idea's ^-^**

 **Ja Ne! 3**

 _~preview~_

 _I Choose the stamp to be hmmm… Right Here! Goku Pointed at his chest and chose his stamp to be blue Makarov Approved, You are now in the fairy Tail Guild! Then Goku Grinned and Makarov Smiled._

 _~End of preview~_

Now Let's Party! Makarov Cheered and everyone pulled up the index finger and their thumb as a sign for number one! Goku looked around clueless and whispered, what's the fingers for? Natsu answered simply, that's our sign for number one! Goku smiled his famous Son smile and answered, Oh. After the party everyone was warned out even Cana! Goku laughed nervously, uh I don't have a home. Makarov Answered, don't worry child you can sleep in the nursery room! Goku Laughed and walked simply and quietly to the nursery and flopped on a bed and imidetally fell asleep.

 _~At Sunrise~_

Goku woke up yawning and murmured, I guess no one wakes up at this time. Makarov smiled and called out to Goku, well you're the first one awake surprising! Goku laughed, well Master! I do get goodnights sleep! Goku grinned then his face stiffened seriously as well as Master, Goku said seriously, Master- then got cut off by Makarov and he said, don't worry child come with me and we will go check what's the noise for. Goku and Master sprinted towards the noise and it revealed a lot of citizens around a meteor in Tokyo. Makarov Gasped and Goku Glared ( **Literally** )right at a space pod and muttered, a saiyajin. Goku growled and Out came steam as the creaky door opened revealing the same spiked hair doo as Goku and he had a arm band on his head with armor and a scar on his eye.

 _~Bardock's POV~_

I got out of my saiyajin pod and noticed Kakarotto standing glaring right at me. A Girl with a dumpling hair doo calling out, Oh My Gosh! This Man is so ripped! Kakarotto stared right at me and I just smiled and walked to him, Ka- Goku! I hugged him and he simply pushed me away barking, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME! I said simply and calmly, don't worry I'm your father Bardock, and how can you mistreat your father like that!

 _~Normal POV~_

Goku sensed he was saying the truth and smiled hugging him and he whispered, I finally get to meet you dad! Makarov coughed and gave a sign for Goku and Bardock to follow him. All three of them entered the guild noticing many worried faces for the Master everyone yelled, WHAT THEIRS TWO GOKU'S! IMPOSIBLE! Bardock got mad and glared and barked, Your all baka's I'm Ka-Goku's Father! Everyone went silent frightened about Bardock, and continued asking Master why Bardock is here.

 **I am so sworry updates have been very late so sworry! But expect me to update on Monday, Friday, or Sunday! But keep looking everyday if I try to upload more! School has been getting in the way a lot! Well have a nice day Everyone! Ja Ne! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

After Goku and Bardock joined fairytail, they kept on being asked if they had magic. Goku and Bardock never knew what magic was. Everyone heard big explosions repeatively making a rithem. Most of people screamed RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Master Makarov, Goku and Bardock ran out of the guild to see the one and only Prince of all saiyans blowing craters around Fiore. Goku gaped, shocked how Vegeta even came to earth land.

 **Vegeta's POV**

Hmph, this place looks pathetic. Simply why would Kakarrot be here? I thought. Oh look a flying cat.. I stared at it but then noticing Kakarrot. K-Kakarrot!? I murmured. I slowly started flying down to the ground and walked towards them.

 **Goku's POV**

I backed away as Vegeta was walking towards me. What do you want Vegeta! I yelled feircely. Well I just found myself being sorrowned by people and I just had to meet up with you! Vegeta yelled. WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO EARTH! I yelled knowing I was starting a argument. WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD COME BACK TOO! Vegeta yelled back.

 **Normal POV**

Goku and Vegeta kept bickering on the walk towards the guild when they were stopped on their tracks by a redheaded girl glaring at them. WHAT DO YOU WANT! Vegeta yelled at the redhead angerily. The girl simply answered back trying to keep calm. I am Erza Scarlet of fairytail. The Redhead said. Then she snapped, I DO NOT TOLLERATE ARGUING UNLESS IT IS IMPORTANT! Everyone cowwered under her wrath. Vegeta even flinched. W-Well Miss. Erza I am very sorry for breaking the rules. Goku Said Politely.

 **I am so so sworry again this is late! School is getting in the way again but I have finally been able to edit! But I am also so sworry about how short this is I mean, I really am! I will try my hardest to try and upload a lot more when I have free time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
